Love happens, then it's destroyed
by bookaddict09
Summary: Nessie and Jacob's relationship is blossoming, Edward and Bella's as perfect as ever. However, whilst on holiday on isle Esme, a drastic and devestating turn of events happens and Edward is stripped of his little family. What's Edward going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**I am curious as to how everything pans out for stephenie meyer's characters. This is how i imagined them to be 6 years later. I hope you enjoy the story. It is in progress so i will be adding more chapters. =). Please let me know what you think about it so far. **

Chapter 1

Edward's hands ran softly through my hair, his lips pressing against my skin and working their way down my jaw. My hands, pressed tenderly on his chest, balled up into fists, clenching handfuls of his t-shirt. I ripped his t-shirt off in one swift movement; it was like tearing a piece of paper, as my intense vampirish senses reacted to his lips now pressing softly against mine. Edward heard the material tear and his hands abruptly left my hair, grabbing me around the waist -almost roughly-collapsing onto the big white bed. I responded to Edward's eagerness, pulling his mouth to mine once again and unzipping his trousers- they were off before I could register the fact that I was once again staring at the most beautiful body to ever have existed. I gasped as my gaze ran down the entire length of him. Before I could finish that breath, Edward had ripped my favourite jeans and t-shirt off me and I was lying in his arms. It had never bothered me to be naked in front of Edward. From the very first time he saw me, when he turned to look at me when we were standing in the wake of the moon on Isle Esme and he said I was more beautiful. I knew I could trust him with every part of me.

For the rest of night, I was pretty glad that Nessie had been exhausted. A couple of times I had let my ears wonder, listening to her deep breathing. On both those occasions Edward whispered in my ear 'She's dreaming peacefully Bella', and pulled my lips back to his. And how could I deny such a beautiful person? How could I deny my feelings?

Edward suddenly collapsed on top of me, detangling himself, only to lay his head on my chest. I stared down at him, my hands running through his bronze hair.

'Jacob's outside,' he sighed, his sweet breath tickling my skin. I felt I would have had goose bumps if I was still human.

It was three o'clock in the morning. Why would Jacob be up? I asked Edward the exact same thought.

'He's checking on Nessie. Making sure she's safe. I guess the bond between them is only going to get stronger.'

I started stroking his chest.

'So remind me why you stopped.'

Edward chuckled, sending whispering breaths across my skin, it stung like electricity.

'I thought the sounds we were making would be slightly nauseating for Jacob.'

'Oh well,' I sighed. 'He doesn't _have_ to be here.'

Edward chuckled again. 'No, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about.'

I immediately tensed, waiting with anticipation for his questioning to start. Edward traced the length of my body with the tips of his fingers and my body lightened up in response.

'Its nothing bad love,' he reassured me. He manoeuvred himself so he was propped up on his elbow, his eyes level and boring into mine; there was no trace of horror, in fact, they seemed a little teasing.

'Bella, Esme asked me the other day…' He looked deeper into my eyes, his face moving in towards mine. '…whether we would like to go back to her island for a bit, you know, so we can finish our honeymoon,' he paused, smiling. 'and celebrate our seventh wedding anniversary, and also Nessie's seventh birthday.' His smile became wider-almost a smirk-like he had planned it all.

A smile began to play around my lips, I propped myself on my elbow mirroring him. I touched his lips. 'And Jacob?'

'Oh, he'll come too of course.' I hugged him to me, pressing my lips against his forcefully.

'Wow,' I hadn't expected that. Warmth and a surge of love flooded through my ice-cold body as I pictured my family together on Esme's island. All I could say to Edward in response to his surprise plans was

'I love you.'

He took it as a cue to continue. A wolf howled in the night, its paws thudding away from the cottage. I took notice of nothing else until the morning.

Nessie came into the kitchen, her bronze curls sticking out in random positions. She ran her hand through it and sat down at the small, wooden kitchen table, yawning.

'What's for breakfast today mum? O negative, A positive?'

I chuckled, picking up a carton from the side. 'Neither.'

I felt her grimace behind me.

Just then, Edward walked into the kitchen, the whole scene immediately seemed brighter. He walked over to Nessie, patted her head once, and came to stand next to me, kissing my cheek. He turned to Nessie.

'Eggs Nessie. Besides, Carlisle's stopped buying in the donated blood, your big enough and old enough now to survive on animal blood, and, of course, human food.' He broke off into a laugh as he took in the disgruntled look on Nessie's face, I chuckled too.

'I'll make you my favourite.' I said as Nessie's frown became more and more prominent. ' It must have been yours too considering the only human food I ate whilst I was pregnant was eggs.'

Nessie laughed, just a bit, at that.

'Ok, but if I starve, it's your fault,' she smiled, shaking her head.

I made her a mushroom and bacon omelette, my nose wrinkling slightly at the smell and touch of the raw ingredients as I cooked. Edward just sat on the kitchen chair next to Nessie, watching me admirably as I worked my way around the kitchen we never really used.

I placed the cooked omelette in front of Nessie. She picked up the fork, prodding the content while making a disgusted face. She placed a tiny piece into her mouth, chewing slowly, deliberating.

'Huh, I guess this is pretty good mum, thanks.' I smiled and continued to tidy up the kitchen.

A few seconds later, I was sat down at the table. Nessie had nearly finished her breakfast and I was just about to ask Edward what the agenda was for today. There was a sudden knock at the door. I recognised the knock and the footsteps that came down the path.

'Come in Jake!' I called.

I heard the door creak slightly and muffled footsteps down the hallway. Jacob was suddenly standing in the doorway, almost taking up the whole frame with his muscular build.

'Hey guys,' he said cheerfully, coming into the kitchen and taking the last remaining chair opposite Nessie. He shovelled the last piece of her omelette into his mouth. I eyed him meaningfully.

'You could have asked. I would have made you one too.'

'Thanks Bells but I'm bushed, just had a mega fry up cooked for me by Seth. Man he's good.' He threw me a cheeky grin. 'Besides, you know I don't eat _anything_ cooked by vampires.'

I threw the dish towel at him. 'That's so untrue Jacob, all you ever eat it is food made by vampires.'

'Just kidding Bells,' throwing me another cheeky grin. I couldn't help but smile back. 'So we have some stuff to talk about today,' he said, eying Edward meaningfully. It was obvious that he had heard the conversation last night. I wondered what else, knowing I would have blushed if I was human.

Edward flicked his eyes to Nessie, and back to Jacob. From that small gesture, Jacob understood that he had to be quiet.

Nessie got up from the table, then putting her plate in the sink as she walked past, and headed down the hall into the bathroom. She was almost as tall as Edward now, she had a slim figure, all perfectly proportioned and her bronze ringlets hung down to her waist. Her face looked like it was carved by the most skilled craftsman, the structure almost exactly the same as Edward's. My features in her were more prominent too. Her chocolate-brown eyes where large, framed by thick, dark lashes, whilst her cheeks flamed with colour. When she blushed, the contrast between the rosy-pink and pale-cream of her skin was all the more beautiful. She was perfect. She was mine. I saw Jacob's watchful eyes follow her down the hallway, dazed. I slapped him. He turned to look at me.

'Oww', he said rubbing his arm.

'Good, serves you right, gawking at my daughter like that.'

The shower turned on then, and for some reason, Nessie had picked up on one human habit in particular, singing in the shower. Her voice was so pure. She could make any male cry, if they weren't a vampire.

Edward, Jacob and I waited at the kitchen table whilst Nessie showered. We took the chance to explain to Jacob the minor details of what Edward and I were talking about last night. Our heads were so close together from our discussion, but Jacob never flinched. We were family.

'What's happening then?' Jacob whispered. No human would have a hope in hearing him.

'Esme's letting us borrow her island again.' Edward explained 'We are all going, including Nessie, and you, if you want....' Jacob interrupted.

'Of cour....'

'I think we should plan to leave on the tenth of August. Get there by the eleventh and get everything set up and make more plans when we get there.'

The shower suddenly turned off and the conversation came to a complete halt. We sat back into more relaxed positions. Jacob, however, got up from his chair.

'I need to start arranging things with the pack. Leah will start complaining if I leave everything to the last minute.'

With that, he headed out the door as Nessie walked into the kitchen, a towel on her head like a turban and another wrapped around her.

'Something I said?' she turned to look at me with worried eyes.

'No, sweetheart, Jacob just had an urgent call from his pack. He'll be back later.'

'Why don't you get yourself sorted Nessie? I think we are due down the main house at eleven. I'm sure Alice mentioned something about a shopping trip.' Edward smiled. His eyes flickered to my face as it pulled down in a grimace, whilst Nessie's face brightened at the prospect. Alice had taught her some bad habits.

We were all ready. Edward stood in his kakis and beige t-shirt, me in a pair of denim three-quarter-length trousers and a white t-shirt- Alice would not be happy- and Nessie in a pretty, floral summer dress- I guess I could thank Alice and Rosalie for Nessie's very much expertise sense of fashion - she had her hair in a French plait, the colour nicely complimenting the colours in her dress.

Nessie started running whilst I locked the deadbolt. Edward and I always gave her a head start because she couldn't run quite as fast as us. Edward held out his hand and I took it, leading us into the depths of the forest at the speed of sound. I could see the sunlight glinting off the strands of Nessie's hair so I let go of Edward's hand and, with all the force I had, starting running towards her. I was closing the distance, about five hundred meters away, when, a sudden whoosh from behind me, and Edward has taken over me. I slowed giving up hope- Edward was always going to be faster than me- as he caught up with our daughter, grabbing her just as she jumped to cross the river, and both of them landed inches from the bank onto the muddy ground. I thought I heard a faint growl- Alice would not be pleased with Nessie. Her dress would be ruined. I sighed. Another excuse for a makeover, I thought to myself.

Alice and Rosalie were standing by the door, both of them frowned as they took in my boring look and Nessie's ruined dress. Rosalie grabbed Nessie's hand and began pulling her up the stairs.

'Aunt Rose, I'm fine, really.'

'I am not taking any niece of mine out shopping looking like that.'

Nessie turned to me and rolled her eyes before Rosalie tugged her, continuing to pull her up the stairs. I shook my head at Edward.

'Bella, if Nessie and Edward are going to mess around, you have to suffer the consequences.' She glared at Edward.

Edward just shook his shoulders, smiled at me, then walked out the room looking for Esme.

A couple of seconds later, Rosalie wondered down the stairs, Nessie tagging along behind her. She now wore a pair of three- quarter- length trousers and a red, chequered top. She shook her head at me.

'Much better,' Rosalie said, her hand waving towards Nessie, presenting her.

'Were're ready to go then,' Alice squealed, walking towards the door. 'Are you _sure_ you don't want to come Bella.'

'Alice,' I raised my eyebrows.

'Okay, Okay', she sighed. 'Rose, don't even think about it, my Porsche.' She threw the keys at Rosalie. 'Don't moan. We always take your BMW.'

Rose growled unthreateningly in response and flew out the door.

Nessie hugged me goodbye and I placed a kiss on her cheek.

'Have fun,' I told her. I looked away from her quickly, not letting her see the pain in my eyes. It hurt me to let her go even for a day. They were going to Olympia, so they wouldn't be back before nightfall.

The Porsche roared to life and Alice was speeding down the driveway. I sighed and turned, Edward and Esme were already behind me, both of them smiling. Edward came and took my hand.

'It's all sorted Bella. We're going to Isle Esme!' I hugged him, mouthing 'thank you' to Esme who was standing behind him. She smiled back just as excited.

Just then, Jacob walked into the room seeming a little unhappy.

'You just missed her Jake.'

'I know, I heard Alice's car speeding down the highway.'

'It's all booked Jacob.' His eyes lit up.

'So we're all going then,' he beamed at us. His grin turned into a smirk. 'No chance in getting pregnant this time Bells,' Jacob teased me before striding towards the kitchen.

I smiled, trying to make it seem like I was joking with him. It worked. I was getting better at faking enthusiasm and all that.

It was a touchy subject for me, pregnancy. All through my human life I never wanted a baby and, after Nessie, I didn't want another. I was grateful that I had one child. But now Nessie was an adult or, she would reach full maturity in a little over a month, I couldn't help but wish silently that I could still have children. To have another child like Nessie would be wonderful. But I knew that would never happen. I started thinking about something else. Jasper was in my peripheral vision; he started getting a little tense. Edward read Jaspers thoughts.

'What's wrong Bella?' He wrapped his arms around me. I lied to him.

'Just worried about Nessie, you know.' He kissed the top of my head.

'She's perfectly save love; no-one will be able to touch her with Rosalie there.'

'I know.' I sighed.

I heard Jake rummaging around in the kitchen. I let go of Edward, glad to have an excuse to distract him.

'I thought you were bushed Jake?'

'It's almost 12 o'clock Bella. A werewolf's gotta eat.'

He came out with three sandwiches, several bags of crisps and two chocolate bars. I was starting to get a little thirsty to mention it.

'You want to hunt, Edward? Jasper? Esme and Carlisle too if you like.'

'Not today thanks Bella,' Carlisle said. I knew Esme would stay with Carlisle. 'I'm sure Jacob would like some company,' he winked at Jacob.

It was just Edward, Jasper and I hunting. We decided to go on foot, continuing all the way to southern Canada where Edward and Jasper knew of a park where there would be plenty of big game. I could hunt almost as cleanly as Edward now. I still managed to get a spot or two on my white t-shirt, but even that was better than Jasper. I didn't go hunting with Jasper often; he preferred to go with Alice. Jasper's eyes were beginning to go the colour of ebony, so for Jasper, the opportunity to hunt would not go amiss. The fact that he had made himself so thirsty, still trying to cure his craving for human blood-he was getting better every year- meant that the mountain lion he was hunting got ripped to shreds before Jasper's teeth cut into the flesh of its neck.

After we all began to fill kind of sloshy, we decided to head back home. By the time we returned, the others were back from their shopping trip. Nessie was sitting on the white sofa surrounded by several, rather expensive looking, designer shopping bags, Rose and Alice were pirouetting in front of Rosalie's mirror, the exact one that I used to see my vampire self for the very first time, in cute summer dresses.

'What do you think Bella?' Alice fired at me as soon I was in the door.

'Err very nice, Alice.' I didn't have much patience with her, as I strode across the room in a flash to go and hug my daughter.

'Spoilsport,' Alice mumbled. I ignored her.

Edward came in and sat next to Jacob.

'How long have you had to put up with this fashion show?'

'They've been in for about thirty minutes. Was the whole point of today's shopping trip, to, you know, buy clothes for the…'

Edward eyed Jacob, his eyebrows raised.

'I'll… take that as a yes.'

'You know Alice, why have I bought all these bikinis and summer dresses?' Nessie asked with an accusing glare in Alice's direction.

Alice didn't answer immediately. She glanced around the room looking at everyone, eventually pausing on me.

'Because…..' Alice squealed. You're going on holiday'. She continued to squeal, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

'Mum, is this true?' She glanced across the room at me, but I was too busy staring at Alice.

Alice, who had just spoiled my daughter's surprise birthday. Alice, who right now was so wrapped up in her own joy and excitement to consider that I might have wanted to tell _my_ daughter what we were doing.

Jacob, sensing that I was angry, got up from the sofa and started walking slowly towards me.

'C'mon Bells, she didn't say where.'

I sighed, swallowing the venom and relaxing my muscles.

'I know, I just wish is could have been a complete secret. 'Yes, sweetheart, to answer your question, it's true that you, Jacob, Edward and I are going on holiday.'

'Where?'

'Now, that will be a secret....' I glared at Alice, ' Until we get there.'

'When are we going?'

'Soon,' was all I said as I walked over to sit next to Edward on the sofa , and leant my head against his shoulder.

I had almost lost it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2– Nessie

My father shut the boot of his Volvo whilst Jacob and I climbed into the back seat. We were taking this car because it was less _conspicuous. _Jacob and I moaned when we found out that we weren't going to take the Aston Martin. Jacob's actually driven it before. I just wanted to be in it to show off. There really wasn't anything special about this Volvo. Oops, I was starting to sound like Aunt Rose.

I turned around in time to wave back at the rest of my family as we sped down the drive, and we were onto the freeway in a matter of seconds, rather than minutes, which is how long a normal car and driver would take to travel down the drive.

The journey in the back with Jacob was a little uncomfortable, like we were too close. We arrived at the airport, and again I was alarmed at how uncomfortable I was, once I was sitting beside him on the aeroplane. Maybe it was because I knew I would be spending a lot of time with Jacob this holiday. Or, maybe, because I would be fully matured in a couple of weeks, a woman, maybe these were womanly feelings I was experiencing.

My mind deliberated over this for the most part of the journey, until, to my complete surprise, we landed in Rio.

'Rio?' I asked to nobody in particular

'Just a step along the way,' Jacob replied in response.

Mum and Dad, who were a couple of paces ahead of us, as we strode human speed through the airport, looked back at us and gave us a fleeting glance.

We ended up by the docks. I looked out over the horizon. The moon cast a ghostly, white shadow along the water as the waves calmly bobbed up and down. Jacob took my hand. As soon as I felt his touch, I looked down at our hands confused, intense feelings I couldn't recognise shooting around my body like adrenaline.

'Up you get Nessie,' he said, as he helped me climb onto a small, but very sleek boat.

'Oh,' was all I could say, as I found myself swaying slightly with the motion of the boat. Or so I thought.

Jacob let go of my hand as he lent down to help my father put the suit cases into the boat. Jacob had held my hand so many times; I can remember asking him too on many occasions, but as Jacob's hand let go of mine, it began to tingle. I flexed it out in front of me, wiggling my fingers. What was happening?

My father started the engine and we started to move swiftly out of the docks. Before long, we were out in the open sea, the lights of Rio just yellow spots dotted randomly in blackness. The only light now was that of the moon.

Jacob and I were sat opposite each other on the tail end of the boat. The breeze produced by the speed of it and the salty spray fired up from the wake of the boat, made me quite certain that my hair would be a complete and utter mess. Not that it already was. The downside of having curly hair, it was more prone to frizz and these were perfect frizz conditions. Why was I fretting about my hair? I can never remember having done that once. My mother, sat nearest to my father who was standing by the steering wheel, hadn't complained once about hers.

I peaked at Jacob, the first time, I realised, that I had looked at him since the weird hand incident, and I regretted it almost immediately. He was staring at me intensely, some emotion on his face that I had never scene before, his shaggy hair blowing in the breeze. He looked like one of those models in the fashion magazines that Alice kept in her closet. I quickly became flushed and self conscious, looking away after a couple of seconds. Why was he looking at me like that? And, since when had Jacob made me feel self conscious? I wanted to ask mum what was happening. She was standing next to dad now; they were facing each other, looking at each other like, like Jacob had just looked at me, intensely, with severe emotion on their faces. And, for that one brief moment I was jealous of them. I could never love someone as much as they loved each other. I loved Jacob but he was just a friend. I loved Nahuel, my pen pal, but he was just a friend. I wanted someone that I could love.

Suddenly, like ice shattering, I was woken from my day dream as my father called out my name.

'Nessie, you see that dark shadow over there, to the west? That's where we are heading.'

At that, I looked westward, just making out a slight black outline.

'An island?'

'Isle Esme, you may recognise that name.'

'That's where you and mum went for your honeymoon, isn't it?

'Yes,' was all he answered before he broke off, looking towards his wife, and sharing a private moment. They both laughed. What ever it was it was funny. Jacob laughed too. I was surprised to find that I liked the sound. I had never really paid attention to it before

'What am I missing?'

'Feathers, sweetheart, and that's all you need to know,' Mum told me.

I suddenly realised that I didn't want to know. However…

'You know, that was the night Renesmee was conceived,' my father said, looking towards me, a wide smile on his face. He turned to look at mum.

' Dad, please.'

'Yes, Edward. Please. Someone over here is suffering enough.'

'Well, without the feathers, you wouldn't be here, and neither would Nessie for that matter.'

'Yes, yes. Point taken. How much further is it? This…' Jacob momentarily broke off mid sentence to throw up over the side of the boat. '… Is why I never go fishing with Billy. Boy, I wish I hadn't eaten all those sandwiches on the plane.'

I felt sorry for Jacob.

Without realising it, we had been travelling closer and closer towards the island. I could now see palm trees and silver sands, something wooden sticking out towards the sea, that, I was sure, was the place that my father was heading for.

Five minutes later, we arrived at the little jetty. Jacob, who had pretty much been as still as a statue for the duration of the journey, stumbled awkwardly out of the boat as soon as it touched the wood. He held out a shaking hand towards me but I rejected it.

'I'm fine, really Jake, I think it's you that needs that support, not me.'

He chuckled lightly at that remark before stretching out and breathing deeply, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

Soon, all four suitcases were out of the boat. After a little argument with Jake, I carried both our suitcases down a short sandy path lined with palm trees, to the front door. This was one of the advantages of being half vampire, I was quite strong. My father said I was probably stronger than those humans who can lift cars. I haven't tried that yet. Maybe I would do that when we got home. But the thought of going home made me feel depressed. Just the first glances of this place made me want to stay. It was beautiful. Nobody could ever doubt that.

My father left the suitcases beside my mother whilst he unlocked the door. Then, with a quick smile at us, went inside the house. My mother quickly followed whilst Jake and I pondered outside the door taking in the surroundings before we entered the house. Once I had had my fill off the scenery, I motioned for us to go inside. I knew Jacob had been looking at me the whole time we were standing there. Really, what had gotten into him?

The house, it turned out, was exactly like our house in Forks; light colours, stylish furnishing. Anything designed by Esme would be exactly that. The fact that I was in a new place meant that I immediately wanted to look around. There were two bedrooms; a blue one and a white one, the white one being slightly bigger than the blue one, with a much bigger bed. There was a lounge; this had several sofas and a very large TV with hundreds of DVDs; I didn't recognise all of them. The kitchen, like the house in Forks, was small. It was like an ornament compared to the rest of the house. Well, that was exactly what it was. We didn't need one. Okay, let me rephrase that. Jacob and I needed one. At last, I found myself in a little out building. It had a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. I was coming out of the bathroom when my mother walked in.

'You like it?'

'Err… yes, it's… very cosy.'

'I'm glad you like it. Esme thought to build a separate building from the house so you and Jacob could have privacy. After all, we hear everything and it would be nice to have our own discussions, don't you think? As you can see the kitchen is better equipped.' She laughed right at the end.

'Ha ha, yes,' I couldn't really say much, the thought of sharing a house with Jacob made me feel a little sick.

'Mum? Can I ask you something?'

'Of course, Nessie you can ask me anything.'

'Okay, well, it's Jake.' I paused there taking in her expression. It was clear that she wasn't thinking about anything nice. ' No, no. He hasn't done anything. It's me. I just feel weird around him. I feel all these new feelings when I'm around him and I don't know why. Do you?'

She took my hand a led me to the love seat.

'Do you look at him like a friend or, do you look at him like you think he's good looking, like you're attracted to him?'

'Well, when we were coming over on the boat. I looked at him and I felt kind of all tingly, I found myself comparing him to a model in a magazine, I've never done that before.'

' I think, the feelings you are describing to me are similar in some respect, to the feelings I feel towards your father.'

'So, you're saying that I could be falling in love with him?'

'No, what I'm trying to say is that I think you are beginning to realise that you have fallen in love with him. You've always loved him Nessie. The love between you and Jacob is not a normal type of love. It changes to how you want it. You're grown up now. You're looking for love, and there he is, ready, right before your eyes.'

I didn't know what to say. All I knew was that mum was right. Somehow she had hit it right on the head. I tried to look at what she was saying positively.

At least I knew what was happening to me, that all the foreign feelings inside of me were explained, but in the midst of realising what I was feeling, there was something else I realised, and it wasn't a feeling I was particularly joyful about because, after today, I also knew that I would never, ever, be able to look at Jacob in the same way again. Something had clicked inside of me, some irreversible setting which I could never switch off.

'Do you think Jacob could feel the same way about me?'

'I don't know that darling, I think you need ask him that.'

With that, she rose from the love seat and came to stand facing me. She smiled and lent over to caress my cheek, before leaving the room, her thick, heavy, brown hair bouncing and swaying, the last thing I saw as she closed the door.

I sat there thinking over what my mother had just said. Thinking about Jacob, thinking about all that has happened recently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Nessie, Nessie?' Someone was shaking me. A rough hand was nudging my shoulder.

'What?' I mumbled sleepily.

It wasn't until then that I realised I had been asleep. My curls were matted to my face and knotty as I ran my hands through it whilst shifting to a sitting position on the sofa.

'Hey Nessie.' Jacob smiled at me.

My blurry eyes then focused in on Jacob's face. I jumped up off the sofa feeling awkward and embarrassed.

'Umm, sorry, must have fallen asleep, I guess.'

'Ha ha, you don't have to say sorry for falling asleep Nessie. It is legal you know.'

I ignored his joking and looked out the window.

'It's light?'

'Ten o'clock in the morning to be exact.'

'Huh.' Was my ingenious response. 'Um, well, I'm going to er, grab a shower. I feel pretty unclean right now.'

' You know, I might just join you there Nessie.'

'No you won't!' I panicked.

'Relax, Nessie. Really, what has gotten into you this morning? You seem a bit, well, off.'

'Oh, so you didn't mean literally join me?'

'No, you know there is more than just one shower in this estate Ness.'

'Yes, well. Ok. I'll erm see you at the main house in a couple of minutes.'

'Okay.' Jacob answered a little shakily. I thought I saw him shake his head as he walked out the room.

Once Jacob had left the room, I grabbed some fresh clothes from the suitcase that was beside the sofa, a very insignificant part of my brain realising that someone had placed it in here over night, and strode into the shower room. I undressed in a daze, having the look of Jacob's face fresh in my mind with the new eyes that I was seeing him with. The conversation had left me shaken and I couldn't understand why. I couldn't understand why my brain had so quickly come to that conclusion, it was as if that would be an understandable thing to do, but I couldn't get my head around it to do it. I didn't want to become scared of Jacob. But, the more I thought about him whilst the hot water ran softly down my back, the more idyllic and attractive Jacob became to me and the more attractive he became to me, the more scared of him I became. Instead of seeing him as my tall, sturdy friend with the bright smile, I saw him with the bright russet-coloured skin, contrasting with his shiny, black hair; I saw his broad shoulders and muscled chest, the werewolf that would care for me, save me from anything; even love me. All of a sudden, the warmth I was feeling wasn't coming from the hot water at all; it was coming from inside, from deep inside, deep inside my heart.

I got out the shower in lighter spirits than when I went in. Mum always said that showers were a good way to calm down, and a good way to mull over something, and she wasn't wrong. Maybe mums are always right.

I walked into the living area fully dressed and rubbing my hair dry with a towel. I took a deep breath, feeling refreshed after my shower. What was that smell? It smelt nice, just a little off. It wasn't A negative, I knew that.

Feeling a little hungry, I hurried, getting the remainder of myself ready. After about ten minutes, I had my hair dried and a little bit of make-up on - mum was always telling me a didn't need any, Alice, on the other hand, taught me how to apply it just right. I took my towel outside with me, hanging it over a branched tree as I walked towards the house. Just before I walked in the door, I turned and faced the sea. It was a crystal blue, almost the same colour as the sky; the yellow sands ran smoothly to the shore and the palm trees swayed softly in the light breeze. It seemed perfect. Then, I took another deep breath and entered the house.

I walked into a peaceful family atmosphere. Dad was over by the stove cooking omelettes, Mum and Jacob were sat at the small table just outside the kitchen. I walked over to join them.

'Hello sweetheart, sleep well?' Mum said as soon as I sat down.

'Yes, thanks,' was all I said in response.

Suddenly, Jacob spoke and I had to look up at him, so far I had avoided eye contact. It would be rude if I didn't look at him whilst he was speaking.

'So, Nessie, what do you want to do today?'

'Umm,' I pondered, looking first out the window and then up at the ceiling. 'I don't know, have you any ideas?'

'Well, actually, I have. Bella and Edward want to go to the south end of the island to see the porpoises, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with them, or… we could go for a walk ourselves, explore the island a bit.' He smiled at me once he had finished. It knocked the breath out of me.

I had to think about that. Longer than normal for a vampire, still shorter than a human. Enough for Jacob to think something wrong.

'What's up Ness? If there's something else you wanna do we're up for suggestions.'

'No, I like that idea,' I smiled a bright smile in Jacob's direction trying very hard not to change how I thought about Jacob, I didn't want to let my father know about my feelings, not just yet. I had to speak to Jacob first, and today was a good enough day as any to do that. The sooner I got this conversation out the way, the better.

Right on cue, my father brought over two omelettes. Jacob would be too preoccupied with eating to talk to me. I immediately noticed that Jacob's was noticeably bigger than mine, double the size in fact.

'Wow, this is good Edward,' Jacob said, his mouth full of food.

'I'm glad you're enjoying it.' He said as he washed up the last remaining pan and came to sit with us. As soon as he sat, he started playing with mum's hair- a definite habit of his. I wondered if Jacob would ever do that to me.

I had decided in the end that I wanted to walk with Jacob. Although I was scared in every cell of my body, the thought of telling him my feelings for him, to relieve the aching inside my body, made me feel slightly less nauseated about what I was going to do.

In no time at all, we had finished the omelettes. I quickly washed up our plates whilst Jacob raided the fridge and store cupboards to find something we could put in a picnic hamper for ourselves. As I hadn't tried much human food, and I didn't need to eat as often as he did, he packed me an egg sandwich- at the rate I was going, I'd be bored of eggs before long. Jacob's lunch was significantly larger than mine consisting of several cheese and ham sandwiches, packets of pretzels, a few bars of chocolate and a couple of cans of coke. When I caught sight of him stuffing it all into the hamper, my eyes bulging at the amount of food he was shoving in, Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and said...

'As I keep saying, a werewolf's gotta eat, Nessie. You know how quickly we get hungry,' winking.

Why did that wink send shivers down my spine? It was only a wink.

Mum and Dad entered the room then. They had disappeared to their room for a while doing goodness knows what, I'd heard them enough times, though I would never have the guts to say anything. Mum smiled at me when she came out, in on my plans. Jacob came over to stand by my side, the backpack already placed on his back. We were ready to go.

'Okay, we're off now mum, dad. I'll guess we'll see you later.'

'All right then,' said my father walking over to give me a hug. 'Have a good time, and be nice to each other,' he raised his eyebrows at Jacob.

'I'll take care of her Edward, you know I always do.'

'Okay, Edward, they'll be fine. Let them get going now.' Mum smiled at me, trying to reassure me, I guess.

My father turned to look at my mother adoringly, smiling. 'Am I missing something? You and Nessie keep looking at each other like you're hiding something.'

Suddenly, my mum had a deep look of concentration on her face. Dad's eyes widened, his body suddenly stiffening, and I knew that for one moment, my mother had allowed my father to read her mind. I wondered what she had just told him, hoping it wouldn't give away my feelings she knew I had about Jacob. Jacob was delirious to that discrete exchange in information.

Once the look of concentration was wiped off my mother's face, she swiftly walked over to me and hugged me tightly, putting her mouth to my ear. So quiet, that not even father would hear it properly, she mouthed 'Good luck' and let me go. She then gave Jacob a quick smile wishing him a good time, before heading straight back to my father's side, taking his hand. With our goodbyes said, I took one last glance at my mother, before leading us out the door. I stepped out the door, took one deep breath, and then turned to Jacob.

'So, wolf boy, where are we going?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Jacob

So, this was it; my one big chance, possibly my only chance.

Nessie was looking at me, a smile on her perfect, red lips, her bronze hair glinting in the sunlight. She blinded me. Words could not describe how she looked right now, her chocolaty-brown eyes now boring into mine, expecting me to come out with an answer when my brain was already being taken up by her dazzling beauty. I stared at her, my eyes being sucked into hers like some massive black hole; I was forgetting everything, like she was hypnotizing me. It was a long moment before she broke the awkward silence surrounding us.

'Jacob?' she said confused by my delayed answer. 'Shall I repeat?'

'No, no' I said. 'Um, why don't we take a walk along the beach?'

'Sure.' She said. She skipped on ahead of me, her white dress whipping out behind her as she ran towards the sea.

I ran to catch up with her. 'Hey, wait up Nessie.'

'Slow coach.' She joked, before running off again, giggling. I couldn't be sure if she was playing, or running away from me, disguising it as playing. She had been acting a little weird around me lately, which meant I couldn't understand her completely. So I decided not to run after her this time, letting her come back to me. About fifty metres down the beach she turned to look at me, her hair blowing in the breeze.

'C'mon,' Jake, she called, beckoning me with her hand.

I gave up waiting for her to come back to me and ran full pelt towards her. I was by her side in a few seconds.

'Wow that was fast, Jake, really fast.'

Huh, was I that eager to get to her?

'Should I take that as a compliment?'

'Most certainly.' She smiled.

We walked together in silence for a while, both of us taking in the scenery. My hand was twitching. Should I take hers or not? Before she started acting weirdly around me, I wouldn't have hesitated to take it. Now, especially with the shower episode this morning, I think it would've scared the living day lights out of her if I held it. For the life of me I couldn't understand what I had done.

Abruptly, Nessie stopped.

'Oh, Jake look at that,' she said, her finger pointing up at the sky.

I followed her gaze, eventually homing in on a magnificent, multi-coloured bird.

'Huh,' was my ingenious, enthusiastic response.

'Isn't it beautiful?'

'Er, yes… I suppose.' I couldn't quite express the right level of enthusiasm, not when I disagreed with her like that. How could she say that bird was beautiful? Hadn't she looked in the mirror lately? As I often found, I ended up expressing my thoughts aloud. 'But not as beautiful as you.' I muttered under my breath.

From a couple of paces in front of me, Nessie whirled, coming to a standstill, confusion the dominant facial expression.

'Excuse me Jacob Black, what did you just say?'

Realising my mistake, I made a desperate, but pitiful attempt to cover my tracks- no pun intended.

'I said it was more beautiful for you… than it was for me.'

Her eyes creased up, sensing some untruthfulness in my response. But she let it go, frowning at me before continuing to walk.

It seemed like we had been walking for ages. We just kept to the coastal path. I couldn't brave the jungle, not just yet.

We continued on for another immeasurable amount of time, the odd conversation cropping up here and there. It was unusual for us to be so quiet. Maybe we both had our minds preoccupied. I wondered what hers was preoccupied with. We stopped and started, standing to admire the view on occasions, or stopping to dip our hot feet in the sea. We clambered over rocks, climbed crags, even paddled, and now I could see miles of sandy beach ahead of us. However, barricading our way to the sandy beach was a small collection of rocks. I stopped, pausing to look at the many rocks that were sticking out the sand. It was quiet now; we had passed the jungle with its weird animal noises and bird noises, passed the craggy part of the island where disjointed, harsh shapes were the main features of the landscape, causing the sea to crash against the rocks like thunder. Now, it was quiet. Nothing but the sea lapping the shore, the wind whispering in Nessie's hair and… a distant grumble.

'Aw, crap. My stomach.' I moaned, embarrassed. I knew Nessie would have heard it. She just laughed.

'Ha ha, Jacob's hungry. Why don't we sit here for a while, on these rocks? It's a lovely spot.'

'Yeah, ok.' Was all I said before perching myself on a flat rock and eagerly shaking out the content of the rucksack beside me. Nessie sat on my other side. I passed her the sandwich I had made for her this morning before admiring my stash of food that, all of a sudden, I had no interest in eating. Maybe it was the warmth coming off Nessie's body that did it, gave me butterflies. Because, in the moment where she sat down beside me, the sudden realisation that I was going to tell her how I felt about her, hit me. I picked up my own sandwich and took a bite. Nessie took a bite out of hers. She made a face like the sandwich was repulsive.

'Ness, what's wrong? Did I make it wrong?'

She swallowed the piece of sandwich, forcing it down. 'Nothing.' She replied, smiling at me once she had removed the disgusted look off her face.

'You're not too keen on that are you?'

'Sorry, Jake,' her smile turning into a frown. 'Its not that you're a bad cook or anything. It's just bread, I can't stand the stuff.'

'Ah. Why didn't you tell me this morning?'

'Because I didn't know that I didn't like bread. Sorry.'

'Aw, Ness, you don't need to say sorry. I know it's hard for you to have human food in your diet. Maybe we should go hunting this evening? Would you like that?'

'Sure. Thanks Jake, you're the best.' She then moved in to hug me. It wasn't one of those fleeting hugs that young girls do. It was a warm, tender hug. This wasn't like her. Not at all. She then pulled back, looking at me like she was expressing the feelings of that hug. It was then that it hit me.

Was I so sure that only I had feelings for her? Had I considered that she would be a woman in a little less than month? Was there the slightest possibility that she felt the same way about me as I did about her? The thought of it made me want to punch the air. I kept vigilant though, keeping myself composed. I tried to work out how to begin.

'Nessie, I- I need to talk to you about something.'

'Jake, you can tell me anything.'

'I know, I know. It's just… a little awkward.'

She just sat there facing me, a calm expression on her face. I began.

'Nessie, you know from the first moment I set eyes on you, I have loved you. At first, I loved you like a sister; I cared for you as any big brother would. Then, as you started maturing, recognising your own feelings, we became friends. I loved you like a friend. Now… I-I'm confused. I don't know what I'm feeling. Because all I know is that I love you and that the love I feel for you is constantly changing.' I paused, momentarily taking the composed expression on Nessie's face, and building up the confidence to say what I really needed to say. 'Ness… I don't think I love you any more… I think I'm _in_ love with you.' I held my head down, avoiding eye contact, feeling embarrassed'.

'Sorry.'

It was silent for a moment.

'Jake?' she said, her voice soft as a whisper. 'Jake, is this true?'

I realised I had been holding my breath as I answered her.

'Yes.' I breathed out.

'Jacob Black, look at me.' Nessie said, her voice soft.

I didn't obey her, keeping my eyes down. Suddenly, one soft finger was on my chin, coaxing it up. My eyes were still down though, trying to avoid hers. She dropped her head, trying to make eye contact, succeeding in making me look into her deep chocolate eyes; they were soft, but full of questions.

I thought she would start firing questions at me, at least, maybe run, at the most. But nothing, nothing at all could prepare me for what was coming next.

She moved her finger from my chin, her whole hand now caressing my cheek. Then, with deliberate slowness, she moved her face towards mine. I could feel her sweet breath on my face as she very slowly, parted her lips. Her lips shaped themselves around mine for the briefest of moments, all too soon, pulling away, exhaling shakily. Where my lips on fire? They certainly felt like it. Was I blushing? Oh God, I hoped I wasn't blushing. What was she thinking? I sat back, staring at her.

She was nervous. I knew her well; she was going to say something. I sat back, properly nervous for the first time in my life, and waited for her response to come.

However, as she began to speak, I recognised typical vampire personality coming through. I really had to concentrate to catch everything she said. Hell, it annoyed me when Edward and Bella spoke to me like that. But, for Nessie, I tried to remain calm, absorbing everything

'Jake, for a while now I've had these feelings for you and, it's scared me Jake, it really has. I didn't know what was happening. It was like some foreign body had come to take over my mind. Then, last night, these feelings rocketed. I mean, just looking at you made me tingle, I was nervous to even look at you. You must have thought something wrong with me.' She paused shaking her head, smiling. 'I talked to my mother last night, I wanted an answer to my feelings and mums know everything, right? Anyway, I explained to her everything that had happened recently, my changing feelings for you, how I was more aware of what I looked like around you. And, do you know what? She knew immediately what I was talking about. She knew I was in love with you Jacob, I just hadn't realised it yet. But most of all, Jake, what really has made me happier than when I found out the answer to my feelings, is that you feel the same way about me too; and that Jake, is the best gift you could ever give me- You.

She then took my hands, playing with them, whilst I remained frozen. Also for the very first time in my life, I was speechless. I just sat there, helpless, staring at the wind playing with her hair, and the sun glinting of it like ruby facets. Then the realisation hit me. I let out a gasp of air, realising I had been holding my breath. This perfect, rare creature was mine. Mine forever.

Instead of my hands remaining limp in hers, I clenched them, folding themselves around hers; they seemed small and dainty in my firm grasp. The sudden realisation that we loved each other sent a shock of warmth which radiated through my body. It was nothing like the warmth that possessed my body when I transformed, or even the warmth that I felt when I felt myself imprinting on Nessie, it was a warmth deep inside my heart, a warmth telling me I was wanted and loved; finally. I then let go of her hands, placing mine on either side of her face and leaned in.

As soon as our lips met for the second time, I found myself closing my eyes, drowning in the moment. This kiss was longer than the first, both of us aware of each others feelings, like we were connected. Her hands were then brushing through my hair, holding my face closer to hers before finding themselves around my neck. My hands, leaving her cheeks, ran down the entire length of her body before finding her waist. I then lifted her off the rock, walking to where the soft, sandy beach lay. I momentarily broke away from her, needing to breath. I then kissed her just once, before placing her on the sand, sitting beside her. She ran her hands through her hair, breathing out.

'Any good?' She said casually, after a few seconds. She turned to look towards me, grinning broadly. I couldn't help grinning back.

'Actually yes,' I said just as casually back. 'Very good, really.'

I chuckled.

'What?' She said, still smiling.

'Just the sudden change in situation that's all.'

'Mmm,'

'Wanna do that again?' That was an offer hard to refuse.

'I you want,' I responded, winking at her. I didn't want to express _how_ much I wanted to do that again.

'Okay then,' she paused to grin slyly at me. 'But you have to catch me first.'

With that, she leapt up and sped across the beach, I thick spray of sand behind her as she ran, much, much faster than the average human. It was very good job then, that I wasn't the average human. I got up as well, taking my t-shirt and shorts off as I did so, before, with no apparent effort at all, changing into a werewolf. Boy, she had no chance now.

My muscles began clenching and unclenching as my heavy paws thudded across the sand. The blue of the sea and the golden sand were blurs as I chased towards the clear figure ahead of me. Renesmee.

Nessie's hair was just visible behind the sand that was being churned up behind her, as glinting red sparkles. I closed my eyes as I ran closer and closer towards her, using my senses to chase her rather than my eyes, as sand continued to be sprayed up in front of me. As her scent became more and more concentrated with how close I was catching up with her, I prepared to leap. I increased on the speed, building on the tension, then, with all the force I could muster, my back leg muscles locked, then released, springing me right into her, pushing her to into the sand. She began giggling almost immediately as I danced around her clumsily, licking her face.

'Jake, Jake, stop.' She laughed. She hugged my head to her chest, stroking the fur there. Her breath was coming quicker; she wasn't all vampire, thank goodness, so her breathing rate sped up when she ran.

I began to laugh too, though my laughter sounded much like sniggers in my wolf form. She wasn't even scared by my array of dagger, sharp teeth.

'Jacob, you do realise,' she said slightly breathless still, 'that you don't have any clothes to wear now. That was a bit silly wasn't it?'

It was a good job that I remembered to remove my clothes before I changed. I shook my head, nodding at a small pile of clothes about two hundred metres away.

'Ah,' was all she said, before smiling down at me,' good job you thought of that Jake.'

I nodded before getting up, plodding towards my clothes. Nessie got up with me, walking by my side. Once we got to my clothes, she picked them up, placing them carefully in my mouth so I could go and change.

She sat down whilst I trotted to the small section of rocks left of where Nessie sat. Once I was out of her view, I let go of the heat that kept me in wolf form, changing back to a human and hurriedly putting my clothes on. Before long, I was at Nessie's side. She had her knees drawn to her chest and her chin resting on them.

'This place is beautiful, don't you think?.. So many beautiful things happen here too.'

I didn't quite understand what she meant by that, I looked at her puzzlingly.

'Like love Jake. You and me, we've found each other at last,' she smiled, she had been doing that a lot this afternoon, 'My mum and dad, you could say their love blossomed here too.'

'And you were also created here too. You're beautiful.'

She turned to look at me. 'Thanks'

'Maybe we should rename this place as the Island of _Lurve._'

'Maybe…' She laughed then, making me jump. 'Hey, Jake, you know you have your t-shirt the wrong way round,' breaking the awkward silence that formed.

'Ha ha, oops, so I have. I didn't feel embarrassed like I would have done this morning. So, without really thinking about it, I lifted my t-shirt off, so I could turn it the right way. I would have put it straight back on again if Nessie's eyes hadn't of bulged at the sight of my chest.

'You've seen it all before Ness,' I told her, a little smug, before putting it back on. We should take things slowly.

She rolled her eyes at my response, reminding me of Edward. Then I suddenly remembered.

'Aw crap, we should be getting back Nessie. Bella and Edward wanted us back before sunset.' I looked at the sky, the sun in the west. 'C'mon,' I took her hand, pulling her up, 'let's get going.'

We walked over to the rocks where our forgotten lunch remained, both us of us quickly stuffing the left overs back into the bag. I then took her hand again, swinging our arms lightly in the mood, as we began to walk back towards the house, back towards Bella and Edward. What would they think about the turn out of today's events? I just hoped, beyond hope, that Bella had warned Edward about Nessie and I today. The guy was one of my best friends; I had earned his friendship through the years that I had finally gotten to know him, but, in the situation of Edward being Nessie's father, I had to be careful. And boy, I wouldn't want to be on the end of one of his moods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, readers. Thanks for reading my story so far. Little by little i'll keep adding new chapters. I ended up changing the title because i found that it didn't fit the step in which my story has taken. The development of the story just lead me to continue this way- a little less romantic!! I'm working on the 6th chapter now, so i hope to have it posted within the next few weeks.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and do keep the reviews coming!!**

**I just want to say that i don't own any of the characters so far. They all belong to Stephenie. i hope to invent some of my own characters further on.**

Chapter 5- Edward

I lay on the bright, white sandy beach, my legs stretched out in front of me and my arms folded behind my head. I was watching Bella.

Thirty seconds ago, she had dived under the water, as graceful as a dolphin, and she still hadn't come up for air. When we came here six years ago she was absorbed by the gracefulness and mannerisms of the porpoises, I could see that hadn't changed. She was constantly beckoning me to come and join her, to watch the porpoises swim around the rocks, swimming amongst the schools of rainbow coloured fish. But I preferred to be here on the beach, in the sun.

I missed the sun in Forks. Bella was my only sun there. Especially now, since we have had to confine to the house, as more and more people realise how 'youthful' we looked for our apparent ages, the only brightness and excitement of my days were spent either hunting with my family, or on my own with Bella. I wanted to be free again.

Of course, there was one thing holding us up from moving to the mansion that the others had quickly been restoring a few hundred miles away, and that was Jacob and Nessie. Both mine and Bella's senses had picked up a change in their relationship, even before they knew. Our sharpened, quick senses saw the difference in which they looked at each other; Jacob's eyes not quite looking straight into Nessie's, the difference in which they acted around each other; they had began to hold hands less and less, sometimes keeping them close by their sides, avoiding contact, scared of what the other would think. I recognised those traits straight away. I had been the same with Bella, to begin with. They couldn't be separated, not yet. But now, as Bella's glorious body emerged from the water, I couldn't help staring at her, to want to touch her; her perfectly proportioned frame, her silky, thick, shiny hair, her sculpted and supple face. She smiled at me.

"Edward, come on, come and look."

I grinned up at her, shaking my head

"Please, Edward… Please."

I continued to shake my head, my grin growing in proportion to the annoyance that was clouding her angelic features.

"Okay, if you don't come now, I'll come over there."

I raised my eyebrows, my grin fading, a smirk beginning to form in its place. She growled at my response, slowly stalking out the water. She had turned into the striking and magnificent hunter Bella. Her back was crouched, ready to spring; her hands were clawed, strong and impassable, and a snarl began to play on her lips. She was getting closer, each step so graceful as the water welled around her legs, then, as she reached the shore, she kicked the water, showering me with salty spray, laughing at my surprised reaction.

So… she wanted to play did she? With speed faster than a cricket ball in flight, I was up from the sand and standing one hundred meters away from her, standing on the line where the rainforest met the sand of the beach. I melted into the shadows of the dark-green plants, waiting for her to find me. It wouldn't take her long, it was almost impossible for a vampire to hide. I waited, 10 seconds, 30 seconds, i was beginning to feel puzzled. I could smell her on the beach, but she didn't come.

Suddenly, like some switch that had automatically been switched off, I couldn't smell Bella anymore. I couldn't sense her around me, I couldn't hear her breathing. I swallowed back venom. Realising I had frozen, I ran in a blur back to the beach. I could see her nowhere.

"Bella! Bella!" I called her name, knowing it would be no use; I would be able to hear if she was in calling distance.

I span around, my sharp eyes focusing in on everything, any trail that would lead me to where she would be. I threw all my energy into my sense of smell, trying to smell a trail. Nothing. Not anything. Realising I had just one hope left, I muscled in all my power, throwing into my sixth sense. I reached out, finding nothing but blank walls encasing me in despair. My last hope, nothing. I was about to let go in the sheer mind exhaustion of the expanse that I had covered trying to listen for Bella, knowing above all, that if she was in trouble, she would do anything she could do contact me, when there was a faint echo, a faint whisper. I powered all my energy into focusing in on it.

"Get Nessie, get Jacob and run. Get Nessie, get Jacob and run," repeating over and over again in my head. Then I let go, snapping my mind to the present, it crippled me with pain, I bent over with the sheer force of it, my chest heaving, my eyes stinging.

They had come, and this time, they would destroy my life.

Time had stopped. I was aware of nothing. No change in temperature, no change in light, no change in sound. I was completely encased in myself. I was still, I hadn't moved in over a minute; Bella's last words, her warning, playing over and over again in my mind, like some old record player from the nineteen hundreds, I was stuck, the world didn't exist anymore.

Somewhere in the dense fogginess of my mind that was consuming my existence, I could hear a distant ring- a phone maybe? I didn't care. However, after the ring tone had played several times, I began to get annoyed with it intervening with my personal hell. With a movement so fast, as if I wasn't aware of my movement, the phone was out of the rucksack and held at my ear. I didn't even look to see who had called.

"Edward! Edward?" It was Alice, of course.

"Alice." I said down the receiver, my voice a barely audible whisper.

"Edward, please. What the hell is happening?"

"Alice, I...I don't know."

"No help Edward. Please, just tell me what's happened"

I let out a breath and realised it was shaky, my eyes were stinging. I was unconsciously coming back to reality. "Its Bella, she's… she's gone. I don't know where, she was there, just standing there in the water" I suddenly thought that Alice had maybe seen something. "Alice _tell_ me, have you seen anything? It came out as a demand, spiteful and agonised.

"Edward no, that's the thing, we're all going crazy here."

"Ha, that's funny; I don't hear Jasper recently disappeared in front of you with no explanation."

"Edward, I'm trying to help you here. Please, just remember who you are for a minute, I need to get my head round some stuff." She was silent then, for too long.

"Alice." I moaned. "Please". I sunk down onto the sand, my head buried in my hands

"Edward, I didn't see anything and I don't know why. I was just keeping a tab on you like always, but suddenly you both just disappeared. At first, I thought it was because you were planning something with Jake and Nessie, but I'm so used to seeing around them now. I had to speak to you. But just tell me, one thing, what was the last thing you heard her say?"

I rubbed my head; it hurt to look back over the last ten minutes. "I heard her thoughts Alice."

"Well, what did she think?" Alice shrilled at me down the phone, she was stressed.

"Er, to…to get Nessie, to get Jake and run."

I thought I heard a sharp in take of breath. "Edward, please say you've got them, please."

"Alice," I whispered. "It's only just happened, I can't think straight, I…I need to find them. Excuse me Alice." I hung up on her, ignoring the ringing ten second later, I turned the phone off. I had to do what Bella asked; I had to find Nessie and Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm starting to get a flow of ideas for my story now :o) Please let me know what you think of it so far. i appreciate all reviews!! I hope to add another chapter soon.**

**Thanks for reading my story and i hope you're enjoying reading it. **

**-characters belong to stephenie meyer**

Chapter 6

I didn't know how far Nessie and Jacob had walked today. I couldn't hear them, so I deluded myself into thinking they had walked further than my mind reading would allow me to pick up their 'voice'. Of course, if I really listened, and there wasn't a lot of interference, I would have been able to tune into their minds. So I continued looking for them hopelessly, delirious to the fact that I was completely and utterly alone but more that, I had been too late. I had also completely and utterly failed Bella and I didn't want to think that.

I searched the island twice, each time picking up Nessie and Jacob's scent along the coastal path. I followed it to a beach with mounds of rocks, no evidence of them ever going into the rainforest, and back to the house. I searched the house in a couple of seconds- nothing but old stale scents from earlier today.

I let out a sigh. I was sat on the doorstep, my fingers clenched tightly in my hair as if they would rip it out, my head burrowed in my hands, hiding myself from my life. No, not my life, my life ended the second Bella disappeared- my nightmare. I was waiting for a call from Alice.

I got up and started pacing a circuit in front of the house, my hands balled up in fists. I couldn't recall a single moment, ever, where I had ever been this angry and absolutely certain that I was going to die. What hope did we have in finding Bella? Obviously I would never give up, not before someone gave me rock solid, concrete evidence that she was dead. It would be then, that I killed myself. Not now, not with the smallest hint from Alice that Bella could be alive, possibly Jacob and my daughter too. All I knew, because it wasn't hard to guess, was that the Volturi had mutated- mutated into this twisted, evil power, in order to rip the soul entirely from the one you gave it too. Bella gave me her soul, and now she was gone, and I couldn't feel it. I was empty.

It took my whole concentration to prevent my mind from combustion- I burned with grief, I would take the torturous transformation of being turned into a vampire a hundred times over, it would be better than the staggering responsibility of realising that you have failed the one you love for the rest of eternity. I wanted to punish myself. How could I have let this happen? They all trusted me, I was meant to protect them, I was meant to be the gifted one. I kicked a rock, it dropped into the sea about 10 miles from the island, or for better word, prison- I felt trapped, and the torture was inescapable.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Alice, please say you've seen something." I demanded as soon as I had pressed the answer button.

"All I know Edward, is that there is a possibility Nessie and Jacob are with Bella. I can't see Bella and that could be because her future has only one way to go, and that is with Jacob and Nessie, or, the Volturi have a new member, someone who can cut off any form of contact or recognition with another being."

"The latter," I said painfully. It would explain why my senses towards Bella were instantly cut off.

"You don't know that Edward. You might as well come home now, there's nothing for you where you are. I'll see you tomorrow and I promise I'll ring if I see anything. I'm keeping tabs on the Volturi. We will find them Edward, I promise."

"See you Alice." I couldn't find hope in Alice's words. They were impossible.

* * *

The journey home felt longer than any trip I had made with Bella. It went painstakingly slow. I considered not catching the connection at Houston and running the rest of the way back. It would have given me something to do. Sitting in the aeroplane seat just gave me more room to concentrate on my own Hell. I tried to think through it.

Aro had always wanted Bella, since she was human. He also wanted Alice and me. Six years ago, when we stood in line, ready for battle, I saw for the first time just how maddeningly jealous of Carlisle Aro was. His thoughts had quite literally been red. Then he saw Renesmee, he could barely contain himself. His voice was barely composed. Maybe Aro and the rest of the guard had gone back to Volterra with their tails between their legs, but they went back informed and educated, enabling them to come up with a plan that would not only bypass Alice's gift, but would make it virtually impossible for us to be together again. Up until a month or so back, Alice hadn't seen anything threatening coming from the Volturi, their most poisonous schemes were kept hidden, but how? Recently she had seen flickers, hints that something was being planned, but only planned, not put into action. She was almost certain we would have years to prepare for them. Now they had come and we were not, and for that, we had to pay the consequences.

I got to the airport in Seattle, my mind still unbearably occupied with images that caused me exquisite pain- Bella, tortured by the Volturi, slowly, limb by limb, they burned her because she would not join them, I know she would refuse, and for that, she would pay the price. Renesmee, my one and only daughter starved, her body a loose bag of bones on the floor- she was part human, lack of food would certainly be torture. And for Jacob, I was ashamed to admit it would hit me almost as hard as the pain of hearing Nessie dead. You couldn't have one without the other. A simple bullet could kill Jacob. That already showed that vampires were the stronger monster.

Alice met me at the airport. I didn't ask her, but she obviously thought it necessary. Because to arrive back in Seattle alone, when you left with your family, having lost them all on an innocent holiday, not seeing them beside me, and feeling I had left them behind, _that_, was when the irrational grief swallowed me. I didn't carry a suitcase, I wanted no reminder of the holiday, although to have no reminder would be a gift from God. I stared into Alice's eyes as soon as I saw her standing there. There were no thoughts in her head; she was just concentrating on me, that's why I loved Alice. She knew what I wanted and what I didn't want was pity or questions.

As soon as I was close enough to her, she wrapped her arms around me. Then, right there, in front of everyone, I shamelessly let go of my composure. I buried my head in her shoulder and for the first time in my very long existence, my shoulders hunched over, the whole of my body shook, and I let out ripping and agonizing sobs. Alice just hugged me closer, stroking my hair, not saying a word, and for that, I was grateful

I didn't know how long we stood there like that. I hadn't been interested in time since I'd lost everything. For once, I wasn't paying attention to any of thoughts around me, so I didn't know what we looked like to others. I couldn't quite compose myself to care. I knew we had been there long enough though when Alice whispered in my ear.

"It's time to go Edward, come on." She unwound her arms as I slowly stood up straight staring once again into her eyes. They were agonized, mirroring mine. Of course, Bella meant almost as much to her as Jasper did. They were soul mates in a different, friendship kind of way.

"Alice," I said my voice a strained whisper. "I can't go home, not yet." She nodded solemnly. She understood what I meant. I didn't think I could take Esme's sympathy, or Emmett's enthusiasm at an adventure- he wasn't heartless, he just got bored easily. I wouldn't be able to stand Carlisle's composure, his gift to stay calm and think logically or Jasper's influences. I wanted to feel what I felt right now. It was my fault that my family was taken and therefore I should be punished and suffer the consequences. Above all, I most definably didn't want to hear Rosalie's selfish mind. Although I could say she was almost as infatuated with Nessie as Bella, it would be part of her nature to think back to right at the start and say "I told you so." It would prove her right, one thing she thrived on, and she would be angry with me; so angry. Tonight, I didn't want that. What I wanted was to be with Alice- my best friend and best sister, who knew me like an actual related sibling.

"Alice, I know I don't deserve this right now but tonight, please, can you do one thing for me?" I montage of pictures flitted through her mind

"It's alright Edward, I'll stay with you as long as you want."

"What about Jazz?"

"Edward, he knows where I am, he trusts you enough to look after me," she smiled. "I'll have to call him later, but he understands. The whole family's involved with this now. If it helps us in the long run, of course he won't mind me staying with you for a while. Now, c'mon," she said sympathetically as she guided me towards her yellow Porsche. " I've booked us into a hotel. We'll stay as long as you like."

"Alice," I said as I got into the passenger side of her car. She turned her head quickly to look at me. "Thank you."

With a quick, sad smile, she twisted her head to reverse out the parking space, before exiting the car park, and speeding down the highway in the complete opposite direction to Forks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i havn't updated in a long time. I've had lots of school work to do! **

**Anyway, this chapter sees the introduction of 2 new characters. The first character is a vampire named Serena and i feel i need to explain her power. Serena is able to make someone invisable, but by making them invisable is like making them non existant which means no one can smell them or even hear them. The invisibilty affects you physically and mentally which means in Edward's case, he wouldn't be able to read the invisible person's mind and in Alice's case, because the invisibility affects you physically, she can not see anything. **

**My other character is Frederick, he's fairly insignificant.**

**I would just like to thank JasperAndJill for helping me with names. It was her who discovered Serena. I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far. I promise I'm planning a happy ending!!**

**Lastly apart from Serena and Frederick all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Ok, I'll let you read now. **

Chapter 7 Bella

The sudden loss of all senses was as staggering as if I had come across a human with the sweetest blood. I was advancing towards Edward; I was following his scent as if it were a route on a map. Suddenly, I couldn't smell him anymore. I couldn't hear him brushing against the leaves or see the sparkles glinting amongst the trees. Yet, for some reason, I knew he was still there. What could possibly have happened to me? Could vampires even lose their abilities?

I began to panic, reaching out reflexively with my shield but to no avail. This was something which was happening outside the mind. Was there someone here? I span round in one eighth of a second. I couldn't see anyone and couldn't see Edward, so that small act didn't reassure me at all. I decided then to run towards where Edward should be in the rainforest- maybe he would tell me what was happening- but, before I could even move one step closer, something touched me on the arm. I whirled round, my eyes wide open with surprise. No-one was there. I stared towards the ocean, confused.

All of a sudden, a vampire appeared in front of me- a female vampire with long, jet black hair; that was all I had time to register. Tight hands locked my arms behind my back, whilst another hand went over my mouth. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't break free. The sand was being sprayed into my eyes. I thrashed in her arms but it was as if I was in shackles. I was moving, fast.

I knew that no-one would hear my screams, my manic pleas. Edward? Nessie? Jacob? What was going to happen to them? I continued to move, faster and faster. The vampire who captured me was so much stronger than I. My breathing hastened as my capturer grew accustomed to her stride. I could see no place that we were heading for; like I was heading into the unknown. The thought made every muscle in my body tense. I tried to keep my eyes looking for any signs of my family, but it was like I was living a nightmare- a personal nightmare; nobody could experience it with me, nobody was out there.

I had to warn Edward, he had to get Nessie and Jacob, where ever they were. I suddenly wished they had come with us today- at least we would have been together. I didn't know how far away we were from Edward, but I knew that he would be listening. I knew that I had to contact him some how, but I also knew instinctivly that as soon as I let go of my shield, the hope of Edward hearing me would be minimal. Because this vampire was powerful, I was certain that it was she who prevented me from sensing Edward, so maybe she could make you mentally invisable as well. I deliberated quickly, deciding it was worth a try, a possible interval between the moment I let go of my shield and the moment this vampire's power took over my mind, was the only chance I had. For a brief moment, I concentrated completely on my shield, pushing it completely away from my mind. I then directed my thoughts entirely at Edward; my mind had to be entirely open. With all the concentration I could produce, I repeated the same sentence over and over. Maybe he would hear it.

'Get Nessie, get Jacob and run.' If we weren't too late, I knew he would do everything he could to make them safe. Maybe, if he had heard my warning he would understand that they had come for us- finally, and some how, without Alice seeing them. Maybe it was this new vampire whose arms I was encased in, or another Vampire in Italy, but impossible as it seemed, they had created a vampire who could hide them from Alice, and this I was certain, would make escape and rescue difficult, maybe even impossible. My life, surely was… over.

"You won't find them." My capturer spoke, interrupting my silent screaming. "We have them to." She said it with a smile in her voice.

I swallowed back venom. I could hardly open my mouth to speak. What did she mean? We were too late then.

"Where _is _my daughter?"

"Your daughter. Oh, she's perfectly safe, you don't need to worry. The dog too.

"What have you done with Edward?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She sighed. "I've heard all about him. Now, what _is_ he going to do? His perfect little paradise in tatters. It's amazing what we can do if we put our minds to it, isn't it Jane?

As if my life couldn't get any worse. My capturer had slowed; Jane suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Absolutely, Serena." She smiled up at me, imprisoned in the arms of the vampire named Serena. "Nice little island the Cullens have here, so… peaceful. Okay, I'm talking about before we arrived." She laughed. "Serena, let her see the transport. It would be nice if her attention was else where occupied, I really don't like people staring at me." My eyes were piercing her like knives.

Serena dropped me, placing me on my feet, pushing me forwards. At first, it appeared that I was walking towards nothing. Then, all of a sudden, I froze as something appeared a couple of metres away- big, dark and metal. I was about to board a helicopter- impossible.

It was small and claustrophobic. I was pushed into a small corner of the helicopter by someone already on board and tied up heavily in metal chains. It was impossible to break free even with my vampire strength. The Volturi had planned this- of course they would be prepared for everything.

Serena and Jane climbed on board.

My breathing was hastening again and I exhaled shakily. I could barely speak I was so angry.

"Where _is _my daughter?" I repeated through my teeth, looking around the cabin.

"Oh, Serena, you can show young Bella her daughter now." Jane smiled. She winked at me. I hissed at her.

Just like that, she appeared in front of me. She had tape round her mouth, her hands were tied up in bounds of rope and she was panting, her eyes glazed with tears.

I swallowed. What had they done to her?

"Nessie? Sweetheart?"

She looked up at me with her deep, brown eyes. They bore down into me like a knife, gauging my heart.

I looked up at Jane. "What have you done to her? God dam it."

"Well," she looked down on me innocently "she wouldn't come. What's the point in risking hurting me, when I can hurt her without even touching her?"

"You make me sick."

She smiled in response, shrugging her shoulders. "Shame vampires can't actually be sick then, isn't it Bella?"

"You are _not_ going to hurt her any longer."

"Oh yes. Your little talent. It _will_ come in handy."

All the anger, all the spite in my mind was building up. I could feel the pressure from it. Like a reflex, I pushed my shield out until the thick silver layer covered the whole of my daughter. At least I could protect her mind. Her light was dull; I couldn't bare to think about what had caused that. It was also picking up another light, another presence near to me. Jacob.

Jane, guessing what I was going to ask, spoke first. "The dog's in the back, with the rest of the luggage. I understand that's where the animals normally go." She turned to the driver. "Frederick, lets go, I'm bored. Aro did say he wanted us back some time tomorrow."

The engine started, a mighty raw in my ears- so deafening with my vampire hearing. I looked at Nessie, she was wincing and Jacob too, would surly be extremely uncomfortable. I wished there was something I could do, anything. But as the helicopter took off, and the island became a small dot amongst the other islands scattered in the ocean, I hoped Edward was safe, but most of all, I knew he was down there, absolutely helpless, probably going insane. And there was nothing I could do but wait. Wait for whatever was going to come next.


End file.
